


I Deserve to Be Happy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dear People Who Hate Me-I deserve to be happy.





	I Deserve to Be Happy

Dear People Who Hate Me-

I deserve to be happy. 

You know who you are. 

You know who I am. 

I deserve to be happy. I deserve the world. If you hate me, that’s fine. 

Just keep it to yourself. 

We have fought, yes. 

We both hate each other. 

The road to healing is long and rough, but I deserve a chance. 

You probably won’t give it to me. 

You probably want me to die. 

I deserve happiness. 

I deserve a future. 

You can’t change that. You can’t change me. 

What I can do is work towards happiness. That road takes me past you. 

It’s hard for me. 

It’s probably hard for you too. 

I can’t forgive you yet-

I’m still trying. 

But remember- I deserve happinesses too. 

Sincerely,  
Someone


End file.
